


past to present

by Okami_Hanzo_Art



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Amputation, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Character Death, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, McHanzo Week, Morning After, Multi, Near Death, Slow Burn, Top Jesse McCree, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Hanzo_Art/pseuds/Okami_Hanzo_Art
Summary: McCree had been through a lot in his life. He'd lived a life of abuse, to life of crime, to a life of service, to a life of a mercenary, and finally a life of family. These are the stories of Jesse McCree.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is prologue of who knows how many chapters. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is the prologue...

McCree was sitting in his favorite local bar in route 66. He was sitting near a window so that he could see outside. It was a warm desert day, since he was inside he didn't have to worry about sun burn. He sat still, with his hat tipped over his eyes like he was sleeping. His B.A.M.F belt shining with pride. He had gone back to Route 66 after the split of overwatch- his old family. Jesse McCree hadn't really experienced a real family until overwatch. He started to remember all the good times since that's all that really matter now. There was really no need to drag up the evils in the past, but he was still thinking about them. Jesse McCree was not sentimental. but he was still thinking of the past. Now not the good ones. But the bad ones. Jesse closed his eyes thinking about the past, before overwatch, befor blackwatch. And before deadlock.


	2. The childhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Jesse's childhood. (warning there is a rape mention.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again only mention there's no description of it.

Jesse had started to dream about his upbringing,   
Jesse was slammed hard up against the wall he was only twelve at the time, his father had him by the collar basically throwing him around. Accusing Jesse of stealing his joints and tobacco. He had already started beating on the boy. He stops long enough to ask Jesse again in a stern voice.

"Where are 'em smokes boy? I ain't gunna ask you again where'd you put them runt. don't make me hurt you more..." The paranoid brown haired man was still lifting his "son" by the collar. and Jesse was gripped to his arm as not to fall off.

"Please pa I'm tell'n you the truth I don't know..." Jesse managed to whisper. He was abruptly slammed int the floor by the throat. his father was now strangling him. Jesse chokes out cries and tears but his voice is trapped under 10 pounds of pressure. Jesse is to weak to fight back and he knows if he moves his father might crush his throat. Jesse stays limp, and then his father releases his grip. Jesse's father looks down at his boy.

"Don't call me pa... you don"t deserve a pa you little rat!" He steps on Jesse and breaks his arm in the process. Jesse doesn't even scream he continues to make eye contact. "You call me Joel..."

Joel walks away from the broken Jesse and finds his cigarettes on the table. He doesn't even look to Jesse he just lights one up. And walks away. After Joel had fallen asleep in his large room, Jesse had scooped himself up from the floor and put his arm in his homemade sling he was used to being beat it was a monthly occurrence Jesse silently makes up some food, hoping he wouldn't end up breaking something. Jesse eats with his good arm and goes to his own small room closing the door. Jesse was to scared to lock it he was afraid the living hurricane of a father he had would beat him to death if he locked it. Jesse holds a pinup of a male model. he knew his father resented this preference he had to men over women. Jesse didn't really care, he was in to much pain to really care he just wanted the pain to be over with. 'soon,' he thought 'soon I'll be out of this God forsaken home and be able to live without pain...' He the sighs knowing that this "dream" was an illusion. Jesse starts to sob and gets into his uncomfortable bed with his pinup man and sleeps. As Jesse had his nightly nightmares. Jesse thinks about the fact that he'd had always been terrified of his Father ever since he'd killed his Mother. It was supposedly an accident but Jesse knows better then anyone that pushing someone down the stairs is more then enough to kill them. Jesse was consciously paranoid that something like that would happen to him as well. Jesse would often find that instead of waiting for his father to hurt him it was almost better if Jesse did the damage himself.

****

A few years past and Jesse was starting to work with the notorious deadlock gang. Jesse was there get away driver and their expert gunslinger. Jesse no longer lived at home with his father. Every so often his Father would show up and disrupt his work. Jesse was a lot stronger then he was when he was twelve, since he was now 18 he was stronger, not to big but stronger. On this day Jesse was waiting outside of a bank robbery, or so he had been told. they never told him what they were actually doing. they didn't want liability if he knew to much they didn't want him to rat them out. Jesse's mind wondered and then the blare of the intercom came in.

"McCree? you still out side?" The voice was gruff and beckoned respect. It was probably his boss. Jesse opens up the channel and calmly says. "I'm right where you told me to be boss...."

Jesse sounds calm but he was actually quite tense. Jesse takes a deep breath and then hears a huge explosion, and then he see the bank go up into flames. Jesse checks on the com to see if anybody is still alright. Jesse didn't hear any chatter so he know that they were all dead. Jesse did as the plan had instructed him. leaving the car where it was. he goes to his house and hides there for the next few days until he's contacted by the gang once more. Or at least that's what he'd thought he'd do. But, the gang had other idea's of what Jesse would be doing with his next few days.   
They came in the night like they always had. Jesse had been sleeping but was woken by a cold large hand. at first he thought it was his father but then his looks at the three faces. He knew what this was going to be. They pull him out of bed beating him around a bit and scolding him for not doing him for not doing more and not protecting the boss. Jesse didn't even explain his side of the story he knew that if didn't truly matter what he said. Jesse closed his eye's to the horrors he knew he would experience. He knew it wouldn't be anything new if they hurt him physically. Then Jesse heard three zippers slide down. Before Jesse could even make a move to leave they were already restraining him.

****  
Jesse wakes the next morning bruised and bent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading The next chapter will be out soon. Commander Reyes will be in this next chapter. if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or a comment.


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the continuation of the last chapter... I got super busy and remembered that I never posted part three I honestly haven't read it since I wrote it so here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy..

Jesse woke up with his pants by his feet. His body knows what it’s been through. It racks with pain. His blooded from behind. He’s in so much pain. It was a deep throbbing pain like he was still being split. Jesse was trying to muster the strength to move he was hurting. Jesse finally opens his eye dreading to see his what exactly would be looking back. Jesse realized no one was there. They must have left after he pasted out from the pain. Jesse looks for his phone to call for a hospital. But he hears boots on the floor of his house. 

 

“What the hell is that? What do you want from me??? Haven’t you stolen enough from me?”

 

Jesse called out hopelessly. As he lay on the floor of his bedroom. Blooded and frighten. The boot sounds stopped at the door. He could see them under the door. There was a calm cool deep voice outside the door. The voice didn’t sound pleased or displeased it sounds neutral with the deepness.

 

“Is someone in there?” The voice demands respect. Jesse was trembling. He as too scared to answer. The door creeks opens. Jesse sees two eyes pop out from the door they looked at him. The man opens the door completely. 

 

“You ok there kid??” The man asked. Right away Jesse knew this man wasn’t deadlock. If anything he reminds him of Los meurtos gang. The man was definitely Latino. The mans skin color was a brown grayish color. The man was wearing a grey and black striped hoodie with groves, black boots, and a black beanie. But his physic was in presented. His grey eyes were cold yet kind. Jesse looks up at him. And shook his head. And says. 

“No. I’m not alright. I was. Violently use and attacked last night ....I’m not alright. “ Jesse realized he was crying and had been since he had woken up. His tears were puddling underneath him.

The other man dipped down crouching near him.  
“Kid... deadlock gang. They. Hurt you. Did unspeakable evil thing??” 

He said quietly. The man takes off his hoodie which underneath his was wearing a black shirt. And then covers Jesse’s body. Jesse realized that he’d been completely stripped last night. They hadn’t left a damn thing on him. Jesse sat up holding onto the hoodie. 

And says “thanks.” very Gingerly. The man got on his knees so his eyes were level with Jesse’s. 

"Jesse.... I know you've been through a lot in one day. but it will be alright if you leave it all behind and comes with me... trust in me and I promise that you’ll never be hurt by them again.” The man reaches his hand out and Jesse takes it. With a chance like me this Jesse would be a moron to not that this offer. The man hauls Jesse up in his arms. Carrying bridal style and carries him away. 

 

****

 

The man had put Jesse in the passenger seat. Jesse didn't bother asking where they were going. he was more concerned with who this person is.. They had only been driving for and hour or two of silence before Jesse asked . 

"Who are you? what is your name? why am I here? What do you want from me? And how do you know my name?" Jesse wasn't afraid for his life he was more curious. And wanted to engage his supposed savior.

The man frowns. And sighs brushing his mustache in a way that he was obviously thinking of something. "If you insist my name is Gabriel, I am with overwatch, your here because you made it on Overwatches radar but not in the best ways, Im here to offer you a chance to make emends from your life of crime and fight for a good cause... and your not that hard to find you don't even keep your door locked." Gabriel seemed to be slightly unimpressed with Jesse's status, but that could have just been his overall demeanor as a person it was hard to tell. 

Jesse sighs softly, not sure what to say to that Gabriel didn't strike him as the type of person that was it to goofing off which was something that Jesse was know for. Jesse looks at Gabriel. "Do you think I should really show up to where ever we're going... In just a Jacket...? I mean its a nice jacket But its a little.. less then I was expecting.. "

Gabriel grunts at Him and hands his a bag of clothes. "To be entirely honest all of them are yours. I Had to clear all the deadlock gang out of your room. Those reptiles won't be able to walk straight for weeks." Gabriel gives a small grin he recalled beating them until his hand hurt. Continues to drive hearing some sniffing from McCree. "Thank you... How can I repay you?" Jesse says with the crying in the back of his throat. Gabriel sighs. "Don't cry.... your payment is to be an agent... thats all..''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed if you did feel free to give a kudos or a comment. If your interested follow my instagram @Xanderbrave

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the next chapter will be out soon. If you liked it consider leaving a kudos or a comment, constructive or otherwise.


End file.
